Jalthi
Description While produced in very limited numbers, The Jalthi-class heavy fighter was the most heavily armed fighter of its time and extremely feared by Confederation pilots. In keeping with the classic Kilrathi fighter design philosophies, the Jalthi was given a large offensive capability (one might say incredible), but its defensive capabilities are considered lacking compared to many Confederation designs, especially against more nimble Confederation fighters which were capable of evading the Jalthi's front weapon array. Still, any fighter, especially one of the lighter fighters, which is caught in the path of massive weapon array will be savaged by a single shot from the heavy fighter's gun mounts. Compared to the Confederation Raptor heavy fighter mounting two mass drivers and two neutron cannons, the Jalthi class heavy fighter mounts three neutron cannons and three laser cannons. To support this, the heavy fighter has a total of three missile hard points. The shields of the heavy fighter are also a bit stronger than the Confederation equivalent and the Kilrathi fighter is extremely heavily armored as well. The only real advantage which the Confederation Raptor had was better acceleration. Still, it was not until the introduction of the F-57 Sabre that the Confederation had a superior fighter. Even so, many Kilrathi pilots would prefer to dogfight with a Sabre in a Jalthi than in the later Jalkehi. Due to being produced in limited numbers, most of these fighters have been put in mothball, most like due to a lack of spare parts. It is also believed that the heavy fighter is extremely expensive to maintain. Confederation intelligence believes that many of these fighters were initially issued to extremely aggressive pilots and most were destroyed. Still, these dangerous heavy fighters are encountered when operating away from the main combat lines, most from stationary bases. Specification *Model Type: Jalthi Heavy Starfighter *Crew: One *Speed: **Driving on the Ground: Not Possible. **Sublight: Has a special sublight engine that allows the ship to travel up to 40 percent of the speed of light. Fighter can accelerate/decelerate at the rate of 0.68 percent of light per melee maximum. Fighter has auxiliary thrusters which can be used a maximum of 15 minutes before fuel is exhausted. On auxiliary thrusters, the fighter has a maximum acceleration of 1.4 percent of light per melee maximum. **Atmospheric Propulsion: The fighter is fairly aerodynamic and is quite capable in an atmosphere. As a result, the fighter can achieve escape velocity (Mach 32.6 / 25,053 mph / 40,320 kph) but normally operates at Mach 5.5 (4,078 mph / 6,562.9 kph) or less. The fighter also has Gravitic propulsion systems enabling it to leave an atmosphere even at low velocities. *Maximum Range: Effectively unlimited by internal fuel (10 year duration) although auxiliary thruster range is limited to approximately 15 minutes. Fighter uses a very small fusion cell system for power systems. The fighter carries one week of consumables for fighter's crew. Statistical Data *Length: 104.98 feet (32 meters) *Height: 20.34 feet (6.2 meters) *Width: 170.60 feet (52 meters) *Weight: 24.25 tons (22 metric tons) unloaded *Power System: Fusion power supply with a 10 year duration. *Cargo: Small Storage Space, 2.5 ft x 2.5 ft x 3 ft. Used for emergency equipment and weapons. *Market Cost: 38.15 million credits Weapon Systems Triple Neutron Cannons *These cannons are mounted on the front of the starfighter. While not as long range as lasers, they pack a much larger punch. The weapon inflict about equal damage to most energy weapons carried on most C.A.F. Starfighters but, even though short range by Confederation and Kilrathi standards, have a longer range than most fighter weapons in the Three Galaxies. **Maximum Effective Range: 1,534.3 miles (2,500 km) in space and 7.8 miles (12.5 km) in an atmosphere. **Mega Damage: 2D6x10+10 per cannon, 4D6x10+20 for two cannons, and 6D6x10+30 for all three cannons (Combined with laser cannons, inflicts 9D6x10+30) **Rate of Fire: Equal to pilots hand to hand (Usually 4 or 5). **Payload: Effectively Unlimited. Triple Laser Cannons *These cannons are mounted on the sides of the nose of the starfighter. While extremely long ranged, the damage of the weapons is less than most other Confederation and Kilrathi weapons. When compared to Phase World weaponry, the lasers inflict less damage than those on most C.A.F. Starfighters but have a much longer range. The cannons can be fire individually or in pairs. **Maximum Effective Range: 3,106.8 miles (5,000 km) in space and 15.5 miles (25 km) in an atmosphere. **Mega Damage: 1D6x10 per cannon and 3D6x10 for all three cannons (Combined with neutron cannons cannons, inflicts 9D6x10+30) **Rate of Fire: Equal to pilots hand to hand (Usually 4 or 5). **Payload: Effectively Unlimited. Missile Pylons (3) *On the fighter are three missile racks that allows the fighter to carry missiles. Individual pylons must carry all the same type ordnance but each pylon may carry different types of ordnance. Each Hard point can carry one long range missile or two medium range missiles. Long Range Missiles has a top speed of Mach 20 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 8% of light per turn (faster than any starship). Medium Range Missiles has a top speed of Mach 15 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 6% of light per turn. Since starships will no longer engage at rock throwing distances, whether weapons can be shot down is calculated from the speed of target, launcher, and missile. When drive goes dead, missile will still cruise unless set to self destruct but has very low odds of hitting starships (Great for hitting bases and planets because target does not move and missile when dead at -25% to detect.) Missiles can be launched on multiple targets simultaneously and all missiles are normally considered smart missiles. **Maximum Effective Range: Long Range Missiles range is 3,400 miles (5470 km) in an atmosphere and 1,800,000 miles (2,897,000 km/9.7 light seconds) in space. Medium Range Missiles range is 160 miles (257.5 km) in an atmosphere and 80,000 miles (128,750 km/0.43 light seconds). **Mega-Damage & Properties: See Revised Phase World Missile tables (Long Range Fusion does 2D4x100 MDC). **Rate of Fire: One at a time or in volleys of two, four, or six. **Payload: One long range missile or two medium range missile per hard point References Category:Wing Commander Saga Category:Kilrathi Category:Heavy Fighters Category:Non FTL Fighters